Youngster Joey: World Champion
by 16StarBoy
Summary: Youngster Joey doesn't know where his life his headed. He lives on, day after day, with nothing to do. No direction in his life. The only thing keeping him sane is his trusty Rattata. One day, a mysterious and powerful young trainer comes along and Joey realizes his true path. And so his journey to become World Champion begins...


**What is up guys! 16Starboy here, bringing you a new story! I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave a like, review, follow or any of that jazz. It's always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Although, I do own a bunch of the games!**

~OoO~

Chapter One: Sparking the Flame

The wind weaves across my yellow shirt as I looked forward into the forest. I reach up and adjust my backward baseball cap. I hold my lone Pokéball in my hand, with my only Pokémon inside. I'm standing where I always stand; my special spot in the woods. I don't know why I stand here. It's like there's some kind of force that tells me to come here.

So I do. Every day.

It's not that I like it here. Quite the opposite in fact. I just feel like I'm waiting for something. Like something or someone will come to me in these woods and change my life. Hopefully for the better.

I keep these hopes with me and mull them over in my head. It's on one summer's day when it finally happens.

I see him walking towards me. There's nothing exceptional about him. He has a red and white cap on and a blue vest over his greenish shirt. Spikes of black hair stick out from beneath his hat. So this is the guy that I've been waiting for? How am I supposed to know that it's him? Either way, it feels right. My heart pumps a little faster as he approaches, the realization that this moment might mean a lot dawns on me.

I don't know why, but I wait until he's right in front of me before I speak to him. I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned with a confused but mildly naïve look on his face. My brain stopped for a moment as I thought of what I should say. Who is this guy? Why am I talking to him? What is even going on right now?

So I decided to blurt out the first thing that came to my head:

"I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!"

Suddenly, a powerful courage surged through me and I unsheathed my Pokéball. The newcomer seemed to catch on and reached to his belt to receive his own Pokéball. A few seconds passed as we stared each other down, sizing one another up. He made the first move, taking a quick step back before tossing his Pokéball into the air. It opened and a red beam of electric-like energy emerged and zapped its way towards the ground.

"Go!" the challenger yelled, "Pikachu!"

The red beam condensed until it formed a yellow mouse-type Pokémon. Sparks danced across its cheeks and tail and I determined it must be an electric type.

Feeling the excitement of battle bubbling inside of me, I clutch my Pokéball at my side. It's time for my faithful companion to shine!

"Let's do this! Go, Rattata!" I shouted as I threw my ball skyward.

Out of the ball shot a small purple mouse. Rattata bared its fangs, ready to fight.

The trainer turned his hat backwards and I noticed an inferno of intensity in his eyes. This guy means business.

"Pikachu! Use thundershock!" He commanded.

Sparks began racing across Pikachu's fur. It braced itself, and then unleashed a jolt of lightning at Rattata.

Unfortunately, Rattata wasn't fast enough. The bolt connected and Rattata flew back a few feet, landing on its back.

"Oh no!" I cried, "Rattata, are you alright?"

I ran to his side and I saw his eyes were in swirls. He was knocked out.

"Pikachu, return!" The trainer shouted as a beam of red light brought Pikachu back into its Pokéball.

He walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey! Great battle! Our Pokémon got a lot stronger! See you around!"

And with that said he wandered off into the woods. Our meeting over.

I was stunned. Who was this guy? How was his Pikachu so strong?

I turned my attention back to my Rattata. He was badly hurt. I needed to get him to a Pokémon Center fast. I returned him to his ball and stood up. I was unable to walk for a moment as I was overcome with some strange emotion. It wasn't anger, and it wasn't sorrow. There was some sensation deep inside of me, comparable to a flicker beginning to catch fire.

A fire that need to grow, to burn. Yes, it's determination. Bold assurance. An energetic conviction.

There's no way I'm letting that kid get away with what he had done. I'm going to train. Train harder than him. Harder than anyone.

And I won't stop until I'm the Pokémon World Champion.

**Joey's Team:**

**Rattata: Lvl 3. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip**

**A/N: There's chapter one! Leave a review, like, or follow if you enjoyed! If you have any ideas or have something you would like to see done in coming chapters feel free to drop a comment or to message me about it. Our little Joey will be catching Pokemon and expanding his team in the near future, so feel free to suggest Pokemon you would like to see on the team! Thanks reading, see you soon!**

**-16Starboy**


End file.
